


Never Healing Wound

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Break Up, Broken Heart, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: JJ broke Emily's heart when she for pregnant by Will, can their relationship be saved from the brink?





	Never Healing Wound

 

**Never Healing Wound**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

JJ/Emily

JJ broke Emily's heart when she for pregnant by Will, can their relationship be saved from the brink?

Romance/Tragedy

Rating M

Chapter 1

It's been another long, grueling case for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Austin, Texas, the team was able to apprehend the UnSub and rescue a kidnapped waitress.

The team returned to Alexandria, Virginia, FBI Agent Emily Prentiss sighed heavily as she watched the scenery pass by the SUV,

"Emily, are you listening to me?" JJ asked, bringing the brunette back to the present,

"Huh, what did you say, JJ?" the asked.

"I said that my parents are throwing our annual family barbecue and I want you to come as my guest," the blonde says.

"All right, I've been wanting to meet your family, JJ." Emily said, elated to be included in something with JJ and her family,

The top brass of the B.A.U. are really impressed with the team's performance and gives Hotch and the others two weeks of vacation for the Fourth Of July holiday,

After parking the SUV in the Motorcade, Emily and JJ walked into the Parking garage and got into their separate cars before leaving the B.A.U.

The pair arrived at the apartment that they have shared for eight months, Emily goes into the building first, followed shortly by her blonde lover,

 


End file.
